A Day in Heaven
by Frost and Warmth
Summary: Rena was sad, then Raven came along. What's to happen?


Rena sat down at a table with her leafy salad bowl and an Italian dressing to pour over it. She wanted some time alone that day, so she purposely walked by the El Searchers table, her eyes on her lunch and sat in a corner table alone. Picking up her fork, she gently pushed at her salad, her head resting on her fist while her elbow was resting on the wooden table. It seemed she wasn't hungry.

Meanwhile at the El Searchers table a deep voice had declared slowly with his tanned and scarred face red, "I will seek out the meaning of Rena's sadness." He stood up, placing his nasod arm on the table and swinging his leg over the bench. Before his other leg could go over, he was stopped by a unison of voices. "Don't," cried Aisha, while Elsword with his lower child's voice firmly said the same as the purple headed teen. Eve and Chung also nodded along with the smear of the word. They all shared the same thought of Rena's sadness but knowing Raven, the Reckless Fist out of their group who had feelings for the Grand Archer, they knew nothing could stop him from seeking the green-blonde's happiness.

At a sight, the openly dressed lady who was picking at her food slowly every few minutes, putting a leaf in her mouth. Her pointy ears heard footsteps in the quiet area of where she sat. She looked up and in the direction of the noise seeing the short, black and white haired man. Their eyes met for a moment, Rena's cheeks going pink. She looked down, back at her lunch making Raven frown a little. She ate up the rest of her salad quickly and stood up, but to get out of the cafeteria, she had to get by Raven.

"What happened?" questioned the low voice but no answer was given. "Why are you sad?" he asked but yet again, no answer. It made him extremely frustrated so he stared at the blonde haired girl. Her cheeks went a cherry red from the gaze and replied quietly, "Please let me through, Raven. I would like to do some dungeons on my own today."

The quiet voice made his eyes widen. The usual cheerful voice was very sad and raspy. Raven placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, lowering his face to her height making their faces barely ten centimetres apart. Rena's face went red as Raven prepared himself mentally for the task he had just given himself.

"Rena. Completing dungeons alone will only use up all your stamina and will not get you anywhere," he paused. "Please allow me to come with you," he finished with a faint blush. "R-Raven!" she yelled, "Come along as you must, but do not help me," was her firm answer to the Raven's so-called request. The black and white haired man nodded at the green-blonde. She dropped off her empty bowl and exited the dining hall being trailed by the nasod-armed man.

Collecting her bow from outside the hall, she looked back to see if Raven was still following her, yet again making their faces barely ten centimetres apart. Her face became red, making Raven raise an eyebrow. "Dear Rena.. Why does your face get red when you see me?" Her heart raced, making a hand go to her chest as Raven poked her cheek. "I-I don't know?!" She replied, running in the direction of the dungeon, collecting a star, and putting it on her headband. She waved Raven along as a party member and party head have to enter the dungeon at the same time. Rena and Raven stepped in the open door , it shutting behind them, making her shiver.

They stood in ready position, Raven being polite, he went by the gentlemanly rule, 'Ladies First'. Once the timer started, 'THREE! TWO! ONE!' and they were off, destroying the different sized soldiers with their skills and one-hit K.O.s. The Grand Archer pulled at her bow string one last time, before pulling out a Honey Potion and tugging at the cork. She gulped it down and watched in awe at the Reckless Fist, her face going red. This is what she's always wanted to do, be in a dungeon alone with the Raven. She smiled at her thoughts, then ran along to help Raven out.

They finished the dungeon off quickly, afterward picking up the print-out of their dungeon rank. "Sweet! S rank!" She yelled, jumping up in joy, making Raven laugh and they laughed together for a little bit. Rena grabbed the black and white haired's paper and giggled at it, comparing the two papers she held. "First time I've gotten higher than you in dungeon ranking, Raven," she stated, smiling. "You seem to be in a good mood!" the deep voice exclaimed whilst laughing. She smirked, elbowing his ribs, then twisting a lock of her green-blonde hair around her finger, giving him an innocent face when he glared at her. Rena walked past the Reckless Fist, whistling and holding her bow behind her with both hands. Raven looked at her, raising an eyebrow, before taking the star from her headband and putting it on his jacket.

Raven took her arm and dragged her to the next dungeon (of his choice), Wally's Castle. She pouted at him, and he blushed, not answering the pout as he got into ready position. Rena pulled her bow, holding it to her side, then running off after the timer. Attacking the Kid Phoru ahead of her, she yelled, "I'll take the bottom, you take the top." The low voice yelled back, "On it!" They finished that area in less than a minute due to their high skilled kills. Running toward the barrier, Raven wanted a record time; taking Rena's hand, they ran toward the barrier, Rena's face red. She felt as though her heart was going to explode. Raven looked back at her, hopeful eyes that she would continue, but those eyes did the opposite. She collapsed, the blush creeping down her neck. Rena gave off a nervous laugh as Raven bent down. "Rena, I'll give you a piggyback ride," he offered her. She climbed on the black and white haired man's back, holding on tightly. She blinked as she looked up to see Raven's perspective of the battlefield ahead. It seemed a lot more intense from his point of view. "Ready?" he asked, earning a quick reply, "Yep!"

Raven ran into the mess of Little Soldiers, Big Soldiers, Giant Soldiers, Crossbow Soldiers and Wally's Guardians, plunging attacks with one hits everywhere. In no time at all, even with the weight of Rena on his back, they were at Wally No.8. He looked back to see if Rena was alright. She had a few bruises but, leaning her head on his shoulder, she had fallen asleep while Raven was fighting one of the Wally's Guardians earlier. After completing the 'Very Hard' dungeon, the sleeping Rena and Raven headed back to the inn where the El Searchers were staying. Opening his room door, he put her down on the couch and took a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

After showering, he came out of the bathroom of the inn in his pair of jeans, two olive green eyes staring at him. "R-Rena! Y-You're awake!" he exclaimed while jumping, water that glistened in his hair, flying everywhere. She looked away, a huge blush on her face. "Why wouldn't I be awake? I just so happened to need some sleep while on the battlefield," she replied, arms crossed, "A-Also Raven, put on a shirt!"

* * *

(A/N: Hey fans! I won't be continuing my Guardian's story anymore, having lost inspiration! Though you'll get Elsword!)

P.S.: It was over 1,000 words! A max for me!


End file.
